Lettres d'un condamné
by BakandaSama
Summary: Un livre. Dans ce livre, une guerre. Une révolte. Une humanité. Deux vies. Un résistant se fait déporter et découvre l'horreur des camps. Mais il vivra la douleur physique et la plus puissante des souffrance, même si elle est muette : celle du cœur. Une histoire humaine vu a travers les yeux d'un adolescent.
1. Chapter 1

Lettres d'un condamné

_Prologue :_

La cloche sonna. Une lycéenne de première année, Lenalee Lee de son prénom, sortit d'une salle de classe, suivie de près par son ami d'enfance Lavi Bookman Jr. Ceux-là rentrèrent en silence dans une bibliothèque, tenue par une femme ridée et aux lunettes presque rayées par touts les écrits lus pendant des années. Elle se sépara de son ami quelques mètres après, l'œil attiré par un livre à la reliure dorée et à l'air ancien. Elle le prit puis l'étudia méthodiquement, lisant son titre puis son résumé. Lenalee retrouva Lavi vers une table d'étude.

- Alors Le' ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui. Regarde ce livre.

- … « Lettres d'un condamné » … C'est un récit historique non ? Brrr je ne comprends pas ton attirance pour ce genre de livres …

- C'est plus les sentiments que ces livres véhiculent qui m'intéresse, même si l'histoire m'intéresse aussi.

- Oui mais les camps de concentration … Lavi avait dit sa en recroquevillant ses bras comme si il faisait -20 dans la pièce.

- Allez tais toi et viens avec moi ou on va rater le car pétoche-man ! dit-elle dans un rire cristallin.

- C'est pas gentil de dire ça Lena' !

Quand la lycéenne rentra chez elle, elle s'allongea tout de suite sur son lit, prenant le livre et balançant son sac au fond de la pièce. Elle caressa doucement la couverture ou l'image d'un japonais se trouvait, le dévisageant lentement. Puis elle l'ouvrit.


	2. Une sombre matinée

Rebonjoooooour mes lecteurs adoré ! Je vous n'aime fort alors je me suis encore PLUS renseigner ( soit plus de 2h de documentaire sur Auschwitz ... Comprenant les images d'archives et le film "Nuits et Brouillard" ... et une envie de pleurer accompagnés d'un traumatisme a vie ...) en gros j'essaie de vous dire que cette fics ne comporte **AUCUN** sous-entendus raciste, ayant moi-même un arrière grand-père allemand ( paix a ton âme papi ) et** détestant avec hargne les racistes, homophobes, misogynes et autres**. Donc si vous vous sentez visez, critiqué ou juger ou encore choquer par des propos, essayer de vous mettre dans le contexte, ce n'est qu'une histoire et si certaines personnes se sentent outrées, ce **n'était pas mon intention** car je le répète: **SUS AU RACISME !**

REVIEWS ! ... J'ai oublier quelque chose ... Ah oui ! Les personnages ne sont pas a moi ! ( MONDE CRUEL ! )

* * *

Chapitre I : Une sombre matinée

« Dépêche-toi Kanda ! Va te cacher ! Ces salopards ont … »

Un coup de feu se fit entendre. Une balle, puis deux, transperça l'homme qui était entré en trombe par la porte. Les nazis étaient entrés dans le maquis, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait ou tout ce qui pouvait bouger. Kanda courut, montant les marches d'escaliers quatre par quatre et refermant la trappe du grenier derrière lui. Ses tempes étaient moites, son corps bouillant et ses mains tremblotantes. Il s'était engagé dans la résistance en connaissance de cause mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer avoir peur comme cela. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était en ébullition, son cœur ratant des battements et son souffle rauque lui était pénible a l'oreille. Il ne faisait aucun bruits pourtant il avait l'impression que chaque mouvements et gouttes de sueur provoquaient un vacarme assourdissant. Il tenta ses mains d'arrêter de trembler quand il remarqua du sang, le sang de ses compagnons. Kanda retint un cri avant de se figer. Il les entendait. Ils parlaient et marchaient à l'étage en dessous. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se glisser vers un coin sombre de la pièce pour mieux se dissimulée quand son pied heurta un carton rempli de bric-à-brac qui roulèrent au sol.

Le temps se figea. Les secondes semblèrent durer une éternité. Les nazis qui l'empoignèrent semblaient irréels. Une seule chose semblait plausible dans cette matinée du 11 mars 1943. L'ombre de la mort qui nageait dans leurs yeux.

Les allemands le jetèrent dans un camion, rempli d'autres personnes de tous horizons, sûrement attrapés pendant les rafles. Le camion démarra puis roula sur une route paraissant vierge, un peu comme l'esprit de Kanda pendant ce moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui Sur le chemin qui leur était inconnu, des femmes serraient leurs enfants en pleurs, comme si ses étreintes allaient les sauver de leur funeste destin. Des hommes étaient, pour la plupart les yeux vides ou noyés de larmes, mais tous écoutaient un jeune homme chantant une musique tristement belle au fond du camion (ça ne vous rappelle rien ? Nezumi ? No.6 ? ) . Une jeune fille de l'âge de Kanda, soit 17 ans, regardait celui-ci d'un air intrigué, ledit Kanda lui répondit en détournant les yeux mais ce décida finalement de lui parler pour lui demander si elle avait un problème avant que la jeune fille ouvre la bouche en premier.

- Moi c'est Lysa et toi ?

- … Kanda.

- Mes parents sont dans l'autre camion. Et toi ? Ils sont ou les tiens ?

- La ou on serra tous bientôt.

Lysa le regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre sur le moment avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de les baisser. Kanda la regarda, avant de reprendre la parole. Il lui demanda si elle était juive, après avoir regardé son visage : cheveux longs et noirs, yeux sombres, peau mate et physique frêles, tout indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un bon repas depuis quelques jours. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord puis elle lui retourna la question. Il lui dit qu'il était résistant depuis peu de temps et qu'il s'était fait prendre par les allemands pendant qu'il se cachait. Pendant tout le trajet, seules leurs voix brisèrent le silence assommant qui régnait dans le véhicule avant qu'un dilemme survint. Lysa demanda à Kanda s'il savait ou ils allaient. « Que faire ? Lui dire la vérité ou lui laisser un minimum d'espoir ? »

Vu l'ambiance qui régnait au sein du groupe, il préféra feindre l'ignorance, même si il devait s'en mordre les doigts plus tard. Or, plus tard n'exista pas. Le camion freina brutalement, la bâche se souleva avec violence et des « SCHNELL ! » fusèrent. Les allemands empoignèrent plusieurs personnes, Lysa en faisant partit, et en profitèrent pour faire manger la poussière à certains d'entre eux. Un nazi, crâne rasé, yeux bleu de fouine et luisant enfoncés dans leur orbites, reluquait la jeune fille depuis un moment, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Kanda l'avait remarquée et réagi immédiatement quand il leva une main vers la jeune fille. « Ne la touche pas » prononça t-il mais la différence de carrure le désappointa, faisant manquer de froideur à ses paroles. Ce qui se finit en un coup de poing dans la figure et une douleur dans les côtes. Le colosse le toisa d'un air mauvais avant de cracher un « Toi tu feras pas long-feu. » Un sourire de requin se dessina sur ses lèvres dessécher qu'il pourlécha avant d'empoigner Kanda par le col et de le jeter dans un wagon. Un mince filet de sang sortit de la bouche du japonais. Un rire cynique retentit doucement. « Pas long-feu hein ? » pensa Kanda. Il faisait référence au crématoire et aux chambres à gaz qui les attendaient tous. Un autre corps fut jeté au fond du wagon. « Kanda ! » Lysa venait de l'appeler la voix parcourut de sanglots. Elle rampa vers lui avant de venir se blottir contre son bras. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, trop occuper à regarder les centaines de corps entasser là. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards … Mais pour Kanda c'était tous des futurs cadavres, il ne savait pas à quel point ce qu'il avait entendu sur « trajet de l'enfer » était minimes par rapport à la réalité. Le train se mit en branle, secouant tous ses passagers et tous condamnés à être pris dans l'étreinte de la Mort, à moins que se n'en soit que les portes.

Lenalee referma son livre, mettant un marque-page à la page concernée et reposant son livre sur sa table de chevet. L'émotion la submergea. Elle était sensible et beaucoup de lecture l'avait fait pleurer mais celle-ci l'amenait complètement dans le destin tragique de cet adolescent. Le point de vue utilisés amener le lecteur directement au centre de l'histoire, comme un spectateur. Elle se coucha, se recroquevillant sur le côté, tenant fermement son oreiller et ferma ses yeux sur l'image de l'asiatique ornant la couverture, celui-ci semblait la regarder et lui lançait un appel au secours muet. Cet appel qu'on retrouve dans les yeux de ceux qui se savent condamnés. Ceux qui n'ont pas pu s'échapper.

* * *

Alors ? Je n'en suis qu'à ma deuxième fics, j'espère ne pas avoir fait un boudin Je suis quand même contente, dés le début, au bout d' 1h j'ai eu une vingtaine de vues et une review ( merci a toi Ghost ! c'était constructif et cela m'a beaucoup aidé ! ) car écrivant mes chapitres de nuit, je remarque assez mal mes fautes ou le manque de fluidité. Sous le coup de l'imagination, je perd mes moyens ...

A la prochaine ! :) reviews svp !


	3. Le trajet de l'enfer

**MINA ! Je suis désolé ! A cause du bac, je n'ai pas pu écrire ( mes parents me faisant comprendre que si je ne travailais pas, ma vie prendrais fin dans les quelques heures qui suivait ) mais tout s'arrange ! J'ai poster le chapitre 3 ! **

**Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer et qui m'ont donner le courage de poursuivre ^^ Surtout que pendant plus de deux voir trois mois j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche :( **

**Disclaimer : J'ai beau prier tout les soirs pour que Yuyun soit réel, rien ne se produit ... Ils appartiennent encore à Katsura Hoshino ...**

**Sinon bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le trajet de l'enfer

L'année 1933 avait changer la vie de l'Allemagne et des pays alentours. Les nazis, qui avaient pris le pouvoir, avait multiplié les mesures d'internement arbitraires et avaient ouvert les premiers camps de concentration. Au total, plus de 112 camps s'étaient ouverts au sein du Reich entre 1933 et 1938.

Ces camps était placés sous la responsabilité des SS, dont Heinrich Himmler était le chef suprême, le "Reichsführer" comme disaient les Boch. Ces méthodes étaient d'une brutalité sans égal, avec un mépris total de la vie et des "êtres inférieurs", des ennemis du régime et des ennemis de "race".

Les ennemis: des millions d' innocents, innofensif et ignorant de la tournée que prenaient leurs destins. Comme Lysa.

Lysa s'aggripait à mon épaule depuis le début, tremblante de peur et se servant de mon bras comme soutien. Je l'envie, car si j'avais été une fille, j'aurai eu le droit moi aussi de trembler et de m'aggriper. Mais je ne peux pas, cette guerre sans pitié ne laisserai derrière elle que les faibles. Le train c'était mis en branle – depuis combien de temps déja ? Je ne puis le dire, les portes fermées ne laissait passé aucune lumière – et touts les passagers, soient une bonne centaines, était coller les uns contre les autres, essayant d'avoir assez de place pour pouvoir respirer et avoir un périmetre assez spacieux pour leurs espaces vitale. Un trou avait été fait a l'écart du wagon, pour les besoins, et un espace entre deux planches du plafond était assez gros pour laissez passer de l'eau, pouvant ainsi désalterer les bestiaux – ils n'était rien d'autres, a voir leurs comportement au bout de quelques heures de voyage, je me demande si ils ne finiront pas cannibales arrivés au terminus ... C'est tout bonnement exaspérant – qui se battaient commes des sauvages pour avoir leurs places prés du faible rayon de lumiéres que les portes et autres barricages peinaient à filtrés. La main de Lysa se desserra de ma manches pour tomber au sol. Je leva la tête pour l'apercevoir, dans un état plus qu'inquiétant : Les lévres pâles et desséchés, le teint atones et sans vie, tout son corps réclamant dans un rauque soupir un peu de quoi reprendre des forces. Je me leva en vitesse pour me dépêcher d'aller trouver quelque chose pour la soulager, avant de m'apercevoir de manière assez cynique que les salopards nous avez dépouillés pour êtres sûr que nous ne survivront pas au "voyage". Je revint donc a ma place, prenant la fille dans mes bras et lui frottant les membres pour les revigorer. On pourrait croire à ce geste que je mettait attacher à cette gamine, mais il n'en ai rien. Quand les animaux sont seuls, ne se rassemblent t-il pas pour augmenter leurs chances de survivre ?

J'ouvris les yeux . Combien de temps mettais-je assoupis ? 2 heures ? 3 heures tout au plus ? L'envirronement sombre et pénetrant qui m'entourer me laissait douter de mes calculs. C'était la nuit et tout le wagon était silencieux, les quelques personnes encore réveiller se balancant à chaques soubresaut du véhicule. Plusieurs personnes étaient écrasés par le poid de leurs camarades mais, étant une source de chaleur, ils ne bronchaient pas. J'allais me rendormir quand le poids de Lysa qui, depuis le début de trajet se tenait sur mon épaule, fit son effet et me déclencha des fourmis dans tout le bras. Je dégagea celui-ci, réveillant en même temps ladite larve qui somnolait et qui me parla d'une voix enrouée :

- ... Kanda ?

- Quoi ?

- On va mourir, hein ?

- Sûrement.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues creusées par la faim, avant de s"échouer sur ma main. Je sécha les perles translucides avant de la calée correctement contre mon épaules et de poser ma tête sur la sienne, dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. D'un coup, le train tengua dangeuresement avant de ralentir puis, de s'arrêter. Des têtes et des cheveux hirsurtes sortirent du tas, en se grattant les yeux, se demandant si il était dans leurs maisons avant de rouvrir les yeux en grand et de revenir à la triste réalité. Les portes s'ouvrir en grand, montrant un paysage désolé et une petite gare désafecté où des SS nous surveiller, nous sortant deux par deux et nous donnant – je me suis rendue compte à ce moment là a quel point la restriction de nourriture au maquis était une pecadille – de la nourriture ( pas trop non plus, sa aurait pu nous revigorer ) et de l'eau. Je donna une partie de ma part à Lysa, qui chancelait en sortant du wagon, ses jambes ne la tenant plus.

- Tiens, prend un bout de ma part, tu es pâle à faire peur.

- Merci - elle prit le morceaux avant de la mener doucement à sa bouche puis s'arrêta - tu es sûr que tu ne le veux pas, que vas tu manger ?

- J'en ai encore un morceaux, je tient mieux que toi à la faim ... - elle me regarda avec une lueur d'incomprehension dans son regard – je suis résistant, je suis habitué au restriction de nourritures .

- Oh ... Donc sa ne te gêne p...

- Bouffe ça je te dis !

Le ton emprunté l'avait fait sursauter, faisant tomber le morceau de pain par terre. Bien sûr, un passager vit dans ce ridicule bout de pain une forme de salut et se jeta dessus comme un affamé. Bien sûr, ne supportant pas l'injustice, je lui donna un coup de pied, faible certes, mais assez bien placé pour le mettre K.O. Je vous l'ai dit : de vrais bestiaux.

Lysa me regarda incrédule avant de dévisager l'homme ( a moitié mort ) à terre, mon coup de pied ayant fait son effet. Puis elle reluqua mes yeux, mes cheveux, puis encore mes yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ...

- Tu es asiatique ?!

- ... Ben oui .

- Mais que fait tu ici ? ... Normalement tu devrais être du coté de l'Allemagne !

- C'est ... Une longue, longue, TRES longue histoire ...

- Racon...

- Non .

C'est une partie de mon passé que je déteste ... ca me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir, et ce n'est vraiment pas facile de faire comprendre aux autres le motif de mon entrée dans la résistance ... Surtout que si elle savait la vérité, elle pourrait me dénoncer et je ne lui fait pas assez confiance pour tout lui dévoiler. C'est tout.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux cacher mais tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirai rien à personne .

Je la regardais avant de prendre ma respiration. Aprés tout, qu'avais-je à craindre d'une frêle créature ? Si je la voyait rapporter mon histoire aux nazis, je la tuerais, ni plus ni moins.

- Je ...

Lenalee ferma le livre avant de le poser sur son lit, ses yeux ne tenait plus, les larmes couler d'elle mêmes. Elle se coucha avant d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer les yeux.

* * *

**Et voila ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^ Pour une fois, Lenalee ne m'énerve pas =_= Parce que d'habitude, j'ai envie de la claquer ... Sinon A la prochaine ^^ **

**Ps : oui j'ai fait exprès d'arrêter l'histoire à ce moment là ... Histoire de bien énerver ceux qui lisait ...**

** : Le bouton review ne mord pas, si vous cliquez dessus on ne vous en voudras pas, au contraire, le chapitre 4 arrivera plus vite ...**

**P. : Je vous monte un passé bien calamiteux, ce ne sera pas de la dentelle ... No stress ! D'ailleurs je risque de mettre du yaoi quand Moyashi ( allen-desu ! ) apparaitra ... Pas de suite hein, ce ne sont pas des bonobos ...**


	4. Chapitre IV : Terminus et Séparations

**Bon et ben voila ... Le 4eme chapitre est sorti ... *tourne la tête de chaque côtés* aucun lecteur pour me faire la peau a cause du retard ? OU*PAN***

**Donc pour me faire pardonner j'ai écris mon chapitre et dés que je l'est finis je l'est poster... Encore désolé !**

**Grand merci au reviewers : mariyplfe, Shiina, Before the petals fall, Tacitamura, Sayanel, Angel Blue, Uema, hanahime**

**et a ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris : Mayaki alias La-Faucheuse, Sayanel, Uema, mariyplfe.**

**Sinon bonne lecture ^^ ( NON les persos de D gray man ne m'appartiennent pas encore ... )**

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Terminus et Séparation**

Aucun bruits ne se faisait entendre. Voici maintenant 5 jours que nous étions dans le wagon et sa faisait déjà 3 jours que j'avais raconté mon enfance à Lysa. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne parlais plus depuis presque ... Ah oui c'est vrai je n'ai pas de montre ... Peu importe.

Je regarda autour de moi. Des morts, des cadavres superposés au fond du wagon. Le voyage était de plus en plus dur, les pauses s'espaçant et les vivres étaient de moins en moins importantes, rendant le trajet encore plus sombre. Les plus faibles avaient péris au bout de quelques jours et leurs immondes carcasses traînaient par-ci, par-la, on ne pouvaient pas faire un mouvement sans marcher sur un membres ou encore sur des secrétions ( Personne n'avaient plus la force de se lever pour aller au petit coin, alors la méthode la plus rapide était de faire sur place ) provocant une odeur infecte de puanteur, de diarrhée et de cadavres ... Tout pour être malade. D'ailleurs c'était la 2ème fois que je vomissait de la bile, je ne supportait plus la vue et l'odeur qui se présentait à moi et qui se renforçait un peu plus chaque secondes .

Un vieillard à ma droite gémissait depuis presque une heure, il avait des hallucinations et si la fille qu'il voyait en mirage ne le tuait pas, c'est moi qui le ferais, la litanie qu'il récitait sans cesse m'enfonçait encore plus dans la dépression. Un mouvement à ma gauche. Lysa se réveillait. Elle se gratta les yeux et me regarda, avant de tourner la tête et de se rendormir. Je n'aurais pas du lui raconter.

XxX

On marche sur le quai avant de s'arrêtez. Je reprend mon souffle avant de commencer.

- Je viens d'une famille pauvre. Quand j'était gosse, mes parents ont quittés le Japon, ils n'étaient pas bêtes et sentaient que quelque chose se préparer. Nous priment un navire clandestins, qui se rendait vers une destination inconnu. Puis nous arrivâmes en France. Au début nous étions contents, c'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait – je tourne ma tête vers Lysa, elle me regarde sans bruits – mais notre situation dans le soi-disant pays de la Liberté et de la Fraternité était encore pire que dans notre pays d'origine. Nous n'avions rien, et, à force de vivre dans la crasse, ma mère tomba malade et mourut. Mon père veilla sur moi et me couva pour éviter tout danger. Mais quand Nuremberg décida de protégez "le sang et l'honneur des allemands", il n'y avait pas que les juifs qui était arrêtés et exécutés. Mon père rentrait des mines ce jour-là. Les SS faisaient des rondes passèrent par la. Et quand je suis arrivés, il était déjà trop tard. Il était mort.

Je me tus quelques instant, me replongeant dans mes souvenirs avant d'entendre Lysa partir en sanglot.

- Dé ... Désolé ... Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter.

- ...

- Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fais ?

- J'avais 9 ans en 1935. Je ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Une femme juive me trouva cachés derrière des bennes à ordures et me recueilli. Elle fut elle aussi exécutés, mais j'ai pus m'échapper juste avant. Puis quand j'ai eu l'âge d'entrer dans la résistance, j'alla voir un homme qui me donna des informations pour entrer en contact avec un résistant pas loin de là ou je vivait, puis je fus acceptés et je commença des missions de sabotage. Des allemands trouvèrent le maquis et tu connais la suite ...

- Tu dois les détestez touts ses Allem...

- Je déteste tout le monde. Mes parents, pour m'avoir abandonnez, la juive pour m'avoir secouru, les allemands pour cette guerre ...

- Pourquoi détestez tes parents et la femme ? Ils t'ont protégez et sauvez la vie !

- Justement. Si mes parents n'étaient pas partis du Japon, ils ne seraient jamais morts et je ne serais pas orphelin. Et si la juive m'avait laissés mourir comme je le souhaitais à ce moment-là, je ne serais pas là à souffrir et racontez ma vie a une gamine ignorante qui croit toujours que quelqu'un viendra pour la sauver !

Je dis ces paroles en haussant le ton, en criant presque. Mais au bout de 2 jours enfermés dans un wagon, dans le noir complet, à entendre les prières de futur macchabées, mes nerfs lâchaient .

- ... Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaite je te laisse. Mais j'ai juste une chose à te dire. Tu vois, j'ai beau être une gamine, je vivrais. Parce que contrairement à toi, je crois. Pas en Dieu car, si il était parmi nous, nous ne serions pas la. Mais je crois en l'espoir. Je vis encore parce que j'espère pouvoir survivre, sortir de cet enfer et retrouver une vie en dehors de cet endroit. Je crois au Destin, Kanda. Et c'est ce qui fera la différence entre toi et moi. Tu ne crois en rien et c'est ce qui te perdra. Toi et ta foutue fierté.

Ces paroles avaient fait l'effet d'une lame. Elle avaient raison et je le savais. Je l'avais toujours su. Mais ...

- À quoi bon croire à quelque chose quand, quoi qu'il arrive, on mourra un jour ou l'autre ?

Je dis ces mots dans un murmure. Mes yeux commencés à se perdre dans le lointain avant de sentir un poids étrangement familier. Un poids qui, et je l'avoue m'avait manquer, se posa sur mon épaule.

- Excuse moi. On survivra. Et promet moi, Kanda, promet moi de croire. Crois à notre rencontre à la sortie de ce couloir suis sûr que nous nous reverrons.

Je souris a l'entente de ses paroles puis, dans un léger mouvement de tête, je m'endormis.

Cette nuit-là, dans l'obscurité d'un wagon, quelque part sur un chemin de fer, une flamme s'alluma dans le cœur d'un Homme. La flamme de l'Espérance.

XxX

Le train s'arrêta dans un crissement. Des SS s'approchèrent avant de les ouvrir dans un fracas assourdissant, crachant des "SCHNELL ! Beeilen Sie sich ! Out !" **[****¹****]**

Les passagers sortirent tous en masse.

XxX

Des cris me réveillèrent. Je tournas la tête puis vit Lysa, un air terrorisé sur le visage, regardé les portes. Je plissa les paupières avant de me faire empoigner et de me ramassé une puissante gifle qui me scotcha par terre.

Un "Wecken Sie die Ritze es ist vollbracht! Terminus! bringt Sie in einer Reihe mit anderen!" **[****²****] **me fit définitivement ouvrir les yeux. Je tourna la tête de tout les cotés avant de voir ma camarade loin de moi et emmenés dans un train avec d'autres déportés, tous aussi bouffis et cadavérique les uns que les autres. Je me releva avant de m'arrêtez. Je regarda les lignes de victimes avant de m'apercevoir avec horreur l'importance du nombre de personnes. Nous étions plus d'un milliers à sortir de plusieurs trains et à nous mettre en rang devant les SS.

Je regarda Lysa, courut dans sa direction avant de m'affaler a terre, mes jambes ne me portant plus. Je releva mon visage vers celui-ci de Lysa avant de la voir, un doux sourire au visage, a côté de cette phrase implantés au grand portail du camp, me dire dans un ultime mouvement de lèvres :

" Adieu. "

* * *

**[1] : Dépêchez vous ! sortez !**

**[2] : Réveille toi le chinetoque c'est fini ! Terminus ! met toi en rang avec les autres ! ( ils sont gentiiiiils c'est allemands !)**

**Alors ? J'ai écris un peu plus mais je me rend compte que c'est toujours aussi court mes chapitres ...**

**Le bouton reviews n'est pas la pour faire joli ... ils vous implore d'appuyez dessus pour donnez un sens a son existence ... Et aussi pour faire plaisir a l'auteure hihihi 3**

**THANKS !**


	5. ARC PREMIER : The Lair of Gehenna

**Bonjour . Je suis désolé pour ce retard et pour me faire pardonner je vous offre un chapitre plus long, en espérant que vous ne tiendrez pas compte de cet inexcusable retard . Bonne lecture ^^ **

**En faite Kanda et tout les autres ne m'appartiennent pas . **

* * *

**Chapitre 5, Arc Premier : The Lair of Gehenna**

" Arbeit Macht Frei "

Littéralement, " le travail rend libre " .

Je regardais cette citation lugubre, survolant et assommant par sa grandeur les milliers de condamnés qui passaient en-dessous de cet imposant portail.

Tous . Nous mourrons tous, nos vies seront dictées par ces trois mots jusqu'à ce que nos corps meurtris pourrissent dans un caniveau . Nous n'aurons ni vie, ni liberté une fois ce portail franchi .

Courir . Je devais m'enfuir . Les SS avaient bien sécurisé la zone et, leurs regards inhumains pouvaient pousser dans ses retranchements le plus téméraire des hommes . J'avais déjà frôlé ce regard assassin par deux fois et je ne m'y risquerais pas davantage, même si le dicton " Jamais deux sans trois " faisait des aller-retour dans mon crâne.

La foule se faisait plus dense à chaque wagon qui s'ouvrait, montrant au creux de ses entrailles des hommes et femmes tous au bord du gouffre, ou alors mourant – ou déjà mort, cela va de soi .

Un train attendait de l'autre côté et les femmes et petites filles entraient toutes pour pouvoir repartir au plus profond de l'Enfer, dans des destinations encore plus sombres que la triste tirade accrochée au dessus de nos têtes. Oui, c'était ça . Nous étions arrivés, tous, au point de non-retour. Dans un puits sans fond . Dans un gouffre sans fin . Devant une cour ou les juges étaient les Gardiens d'une porte infranchissable .

Nous marchions tous, bras ballants, pleurant, implorant et suppliant le Ciel, pestant contre un Dieu qui depuis trop longtemps nous avait tous abandonné. Oui, j'en avais la certitude. Ce train n'était autre que la barque qui naviguait doucement sur le Styx, nous emmenant tous vers les tréfonds du Désespoir, devant le Diable en personne .

Je marchais et entrais tout droit dans l'Antre de la Géhenne .

XxX _"_ _Abyssus abyssum invocat : L'abîme appelle l'abîme. "_ XxX *

Une queue de déportés se tenaient devant moi, tous le regard vide et le teint blafard – je ne payais pas de mine non plus, le voyage, la faim et un début de toux me titillait les amygdales – et tous marchaient lentement, tels des marionnettes . Des SS attablés au côté gauche du rang tenaient de la paperasse et quelques autres encadraient la foule, dans l'espoir d'une rébellion .

Devant moi ce tenait un vieillard, crachant ses glaires dans un mouchoir de poche en tissus rapiécé. Je le pris en pitié avec un mélange de respect : il était faible mais avait réussi à survivre . D'ailleurs il était petit et semblait venir de loin ... Sûrement un casanier . Il avait une tête asiatique à mon plus grand étonnement, content de ne pas être le seul oriental parmi le lot . Et il portait une petite couette à la fin de son crâne chauve . Drôle de bonhomme .

Il n'y avait pas que cet homme qui avait attiré mon attention, il y avait aussi un jeune de mon âge, légèrement plus petit et au physique plus que surprenant. Je n'eu pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce phénomène, car l'homme devant moi était passé devant l'assemblée et repartait déjà vers une autre file, un peu plus loin. Apparemment il s'appelait Zu Mei Chan . C'était bien un asiatique et par ailleurs, les SS le regardaient de façon haineuse – plus que les autres – sûrement à cause de son ethnie . A partir de ce moment je ne payais plus cher de ma peau .

Quand je passai devant les Allemands, ils me regardèrent, un moment déstabilisés par mon physique typique de japonais, puis un certain "Frantz" cracha presque à mon encontre :

- Name ?

Pour l'instant tout allait bien, je comprenait ce qu'il me disait .

- Yu Kanda .

Un autre SS – "Heinmrich", un nom détestable pour quelqu'un au physique tout aussi peu avenant – se pencha et dit dans l'oreille de Frantz " Dies ist eine asiatische " et le petit regard en coin dégoûté des deux Bosch m'arracha une moue encolèré . Je ne comprenais pas l'allemand mais je n'était pas bête au point d'ignorer ce qu'ils disaient, le " asiatische " faisant bien comprendre que mon origine posait problème. Un homme ventripotent s'approcha de moi en me disant dans un fort accent allemand " je te servirai d'interprète ", et vu son uniforme je ne doutai pas une seconde sur sa place dans les deux camps . Bien qu'interprète, c'était un ennemi .

- Origin ?

Je dit à l'homme qui me servait de pigeon que je venais du Japon, et dans un regard courroucé il traduisit :

- japanischen Einwanderer . [1]

Les SS me regardèrent encore plus méchamment avant qu'un blond à la droite du Frantz murmure un "Dies ist ein Verräter" [2] qui fit hocher les têtes du jury. J'étais mal, très mal .

- Alter? Beruf? [3]

- 17 Jahre.

L'homme me demanda si j'avais une profession. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais résistant, ça n'aurait qu'aggravé mon cas, sachant que mon matricule était déjà peu reluisant. Je décidai donc de mentir.

- Keine. [4]

- Familie ? ( Avez vous vraiment besoin de traduction ? )

- Orphan .

- Religion? Sexuelle Orientierung?

Je n'avais pas besoin d'interprète . Les questions posées, en plus de me mettre mal a l'aise, me semblaient bizarres . Pourquoi donc me demandaient ils ma religion ? Et encore plus mon orientation sexuelle ? Je répondis au hasard .

- Atheist, heterosexuellen .[5]

- Nun, gehen Sie mit den anderen. [6]

J'attendis donc à la queue avec les autres qui étaient passés avant moi . Le jeune homme qui avait été posté derrière moi pendant tout l'interrogatoire voyait son tour venir . J'écoutais donc .

- Name ?

Je retins ma respiration, essayant de ne pas me faire prendre en pleine mission d'espionnage, bien que les missions de collecte d'informations dans la résistance m'avaient donner de l'expérience. Surtout dans le rôle de glaneurs d'informations précieuses. Je laissai de côté mes souvenirs pour écouter le blanc bec dire d'une voix assurée :

- Allen Walker .

XxX _"_ _Alea jacta est : Le sort en est jeté " _XxX **

J'écoutais attentivement chaque réponse qu'il donnait . Il était anglais, avait 16 ans et trois quart, était orphelin depuis trois ans, il croyait en Dieu ... Tout allait bien ou presque jusqu'à ce que Frantz pose la question fatidique . " Sexuelle Orientierung ? " . Et ce crétin, n'écoutant que son courage et son imbécillité, lança dans un regard sincère et d' une voix sèche, comme s' il n'avait rien à perdre :

- Homosexueller.

Sous le coup de la stupéfaction et de la vitesse fulgurante par laquelle ce mot avait été lancé, il y eu un gros silence parmi les allemands et les déportés. Nous regardions tous sans exception ce gamin qui dégageait déjà tant de maturité, comme s'il avait déjà vu tout les aléas de la vie. Aucune hésitation, aucune trace de peur sur son visage. Comme s' il était invincible . Je repenserai beaucoup à ce moment-là, quand j'ai fait la connaissance d'Allen Walker, et à sa grande détermination qui m'avait laisser pantois ce matin là . Mais ce n'est pas le moment, et je m'égare.

Nous avions délaissé la petite assemblée de tortionnaires pour marcher dans un silence de mort vers des locaux. Un SS, lui aussi blond – à croire que tous les foutus aryens de ce foutu pays postulaient à ce job pour le plaisir de nous voir souffrir- marchait en tête de cet attroupement. Il n'était pas plus âgé que moi, peut-être de deux ou trois années, mais avait l'air aussi féroce qu'un pitbull et aussi emmerdeur et roublard qu'une gamine de cinq ans. D'ailleurs, rien que le nom écrit sur sa veste kaki à boutons de cuir me faisait sortir de mes gonds, un nom parfait de premier de la classe : " Howard Link " suivi du symbole SS et de la croix gammée . Puis d'autres insignes militaire dont je me moquait littéralement, la cause étant un arrêt instantané de la troupe devant deux immenses portes blindées, à l'allure similaire mais au contenu complètement différents . Mon estomac se rétracta en une boule, la respiration me manqua et des sueurs froides me gagnaient . Ici ce jouait ma destinée : D'un côté, les douches pour les détenus qui rentreront au camp et de l'autre ... Les chambres à gaz .

La foule fut mise en rang par les SS qui guettaient et Howard Link marcha devant nous, nous toisant d'un regard supérieur . Il désigna le vieil homme, Zu mei chan qui dans la précipitation s'était mis en premier dans l'ordre de la ligne. Il pointa son doigt ganté et dit dans une voix sombre et monocorde, la voix que l'on prend quand on sait qu'on à tout les droits et que personne ne se dressera contre sa Divine autorité, " hierher " [7] en montrant sa gauche .

Il fit de même pour les trois suivants qui étaient dans un piteux état, avant d'arriver à la hauteur d'un jeune homme ( à l'apparence turc ) qui avait un semblant de santé . Il désigna sa droite avec un "die geringe" [8] et fit de même pour la suite, sauf avec un éclopé de mon wagon qui partit à gauche.

Mon tour vint . Il s'arrêta, me regarda de haut en bas, mon visage ( qui lui fit prendre un air dégoûté mais je commençais à m'habituer ) avant de montrer la porte derrière lui dans un "hum ... gut ... gehen nach unten." [9]. Mon cœur fit un saut dans ma poitrine, content de ne pas passer à la trappe tout de suite et d'avoir encore un délai.

Allen vint lui aussi me rejoindre, bien que ses cheveux blancs et sa tronche de blanc-bec albinos fit lever les sourcils au Bosch . On était deux à avoir failli passez l'arme à gauche dans les trente minutes les plus stressantes de notre jeune existence . La porte de fer s'ouvrit et nous rentrâmes tous dans un silence de plomb .

XxX _"Ad limina apostolorum : Au seuil des apôtres." _XxX ***

Nous rentrâmes tous dans la salle, tous un peu terrorisés, quand un Allemand rentra et dit de sa voix à faire trembler les murs de tous nous déshabiller . Un long silence parcouru l'assemblée, et je fus, moi le premier , le plus déconcerté. Je n'était pas vraiment pudique, m'étant déjà mis nu dans le passé, mais je cherchais surtout le sens d'un tel ordre. Un "Schnell !" tonitruant me sortit de mes pensées et c'est dans la plus vive rapidité que tous les hommes du bloc se déshabillèrent. Des hommes frêles et pâles comme des cadavres rentrèrent et prirent nos habits avant de repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Puis le SS nous ordonna d'enlever nos chaussures. Ceci fait, d'autres hommes vinrent, armés de balais et mélangèrent nos chaussures qui était maintenant toutes dépareillées. Puis ils sortirent tous, nous laissant seuls et en proie à un grand désarroi et, pour moi, à une gêne naissante. Un brouhaha se fit vite entendre, les hommes parlaient tous entre eux, chacun dans leurs langues et bientôt un bourdonnement incessant remplaça les voix qui parlaient tout bas. Nous étions tous sous des conduits rouillés, car le SS l'avait ordonné, et tous étaient dans l'expectative, à la recherche d'un indice qui leur permettrait de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait . Puis peu à peu le froid se fit sentir et chacun se frictionnait les membres, essayant de couvrir un maximum d'espace avec ses bras . Je n'ai jamais été aussi content d'avoir les cheveux longs, cela faisait protection contre le vent et réchauffait mon dos en proie à des crampes à cause du froid ambiant. Puis nous attendîmes comme ça pendant des minutes, chacun regardant l'autre et vice-versa, et c'était la première fois que je vis le corps d'un vieil homme nu. Le choc passé, mes yeux s'aventurèrent par-ci, par la avant de croiser le regard du jeune Walker . Il regardait mes cheveux, comme plusieurs autres co-détenus, qui semblaient assez surpris qu'un corps svelte, fin avec une chevelure à faire pâlir une jeune fille appartiennent à un homme, car oui, la preuve de ma virilité était juste sous leurs yeux. Je lançai quelques regards assassins aux voyeurs avant de sursauter comme beaucoup d'autres. Les conduits venaient de cracher de l'eau bouillante, ce qui m'arracha un soupir de béatitude, ne supportant que très modérément le froid. Puis l'eau s'arrêta. Un homme en tenue rayées ...et des barbiers entrèrent dans la pièce, avant d'installer quelques chaises et de nous asseoir un par un dessus. Les premiers à être choisis se faisaient raser la barbe, les poils et ... Les cheveux . A cette pensée je frémis, car depuis mon plus jeune âge je prenais soin de ma chevelure . La première raison est que ma mère répétait tout le temps que mes cheveux était d'une beauté rare et qu'à chaque fois que je voulais me les couper je repensais à cette phrase, le souvenir de ma mère me faisant abandonner mon projet. Et la deuxième raison était l'entrée dans la résistance. Peu de filles s'engageaient et mon physique était un atout de poids pour passer incognito car une femme semblait toujours moins suspecte qu'un homme . A tort .

L'albinos et moi furent choisis en mêmes temps, lui se faisant couper les cheveux avec, certes une mine attristée mais sans grand renfort de cris et de larmes . Mon cas fut différent . Déjà, le barbier qui s'occupait de moi regarda ma tête et quand il aperçut mon abondante chevelure, il se délecta en pensant au supplice qu'il allait me faire endurer . L'étape de la barbe et des poils étant vite terminées car, a cause de mon âge et de mon corps imberbe il n'y avait pas trace de pilosité. Mais quand arriva le stade de la tonte; je me levai de ma chaise devant le regard surpris des détenus et des SS qui veillaient . Je lançai mon regard le plus meurtrier, faisant comprendre au barbier qu'il ne toucherait en aucun cas ma Toison d'or, avant de me ramasser un coup de poing dans la gorge qui arrêta ma respiration net. Suffoquant et à terre, j'essayais de reprendre un brin d'air salvateur avant de voir des traces noires au sol. Ils me coupaient les cheveux. La masse s'agrandissait et s'épaississait à chaque coups de ciseaux et mon regard se teintait d'un voile d'eau . Certains diront que la perte de cheveux n'est pas si horrible que ça, mais quand c'est contre le gré de la personne, c'est toujours un sentiment éprouvant et traumatisant . Quand je perdis mes cheveux ce jour-là, je perdis le début d'une identité qui se résumera peu de temps après à un symbole, un uniforme, un statut et un matricule. Je perdis dans le rasage un passé troublé et des souvenirs précieux, d'une personne que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.

XxX _" _**_Desiderata_**_: __Je regrette ce qui me manque " _XxX

Quand tout le monde fut rasé et tondu, des hommes similaires au précédent nous donnèrent une paire de chaussure dépareillées et un uniforme rayés trop court. Puis quand nous finîmes d'enfiler nos tenues, un autre homme vint et entreprit de nous tatoué cinq chiffres sur le bras gauche. Et quand sa tâche fut exécutés, nous sortîmes tous en direction des dortoirs. Sur le haut d'uniforme d'Allen un triangle rose était cousu, ainsi que les numéro 35908. Allen était un homosexuel.

Quand à moi, ma nouvelle vie commença, dans la pénombre de cette triste journée.

Je m'appelle 35907, je suis un Staatenloser [10] interné à Auschwitz – Birkenau .

Et je suis en attente d'une mort certaine.

* * *

Et voila ! Alors :

1 : C'est bien un asiatique  
2 : Immigrés japonais  
3 : C'est un traitre  
4 : Aucune  
5 :Athée, hétérosexuelle  
6 : Bien, partez la bas avec les autres .  
7 : Ici  
8: la bas  
9 : hum ... bon ... vas la bas .

10 : Apatride

* Expression figurée empruntée d'un psaume de David (XLII, 8), qu'on emploie pour exprimer qu'une faute en entraîne une autre.  
** Cette phrase s'emploie quand on prend une décision hardie et importante, après avoir longtemps hésité.  
*** Périphrase pour dire A Rome vers le St Siège.

Voila ^^ j'espere que vous avez aimé et surtout n'hésitez pas pour les reviews *regard de la mort qui tue*


End file.
